Secret Admirer
by bandgeek4evz
Summary: Co-written with adamismyhomeboy. PreRENT. Mark, Roger, Collins, and Benny all move to the city after high school and Maureen begs to come too. With Maureen around all the time Mark can't hide his feelings anymore so he leaves her secret admirer notes.


**This story is co-written with adamismyhomeboy. She writes the even numbered chapters and I write the odd numbered chapters! Review, please! **

Ever since the first day of high school when Mark and Maureen met, Mark had liked the diva as more than just a friend. He had never admitted that to her though because in his eyes she was completely out of his league. All the jocks always went after her and if she dated them then she couldn't possibly be interested in him. That's what he kept telling himself anyway. He was her best friend and he didn't want to push for anything more than that. He just didn't want to set himself up for rejection and disappointment.

When he graduated high school a few months ago he thought his crush on Maureen would finally end He thought he would only have to see her every once in a while to catch up. He was moving to New York City with Roger, Collins, and Benny while Maureen was planning on moving to L.A. He was looking forward to moving on and meeting new girls. Girls that were actually in his league and might have some sort of interest in a geeky, clumsy guy like himself.

It was the week before the boho boys were scheduled to move into New York City and Maureen was now changing her plans. Apparently she didn't want to leave her friends behind and have to meet all new people in L.A.

"Roggyyyy, can I please move in with you guys in the city?" She begged.

Roger hesitated. He knew how Mark felt about her and he knew it would be hard for Mark to move on if Maureen ended up staying with them. But it was also hard to say no to the drama queen when she was begging.

"I don't know, Maureen…. It's supposed to be an all guy thing, you know? Won't you feel a little weird living in a loft full of guys?" He asked, trying to convince her she didn't want to live with them so he wouldn't have to say no to her.

She shook her head.

"Noooo, Roger. I'm friends with all guys anyways. Living with them is no big deal. Pleaseeee, let me live with you guys, Roger!!" She begged, now allowing her lips to form her infamous pout that no man could resist.

He sighed, seeing that he wasn't going to be able to talk Maureen out of this. Her mind was set on staying with them and when Maureen had her mind set on something it was hard to change it.

"Fine. You can stay with us but if any of the guys start to feel uncomfortable or awkward then you're going to have to move out, okay?"

She smiled and threw her arms around Roger's neck, hugging him.

"Don't worry about that. All the guys love me! It'll just be a couple of old buddies rooming together! It'll be fun, Roggy!" She exclaimed. "Look, I have to go start packing now that I'm going with you guys but I'll see you soon! Let Marky, Collins, and Benny know that I'm coming!" She told him before leaving Roger's place and going back home to begin packing.

A week later Mark, Maureen, Roger, Collins, and Benny arrived in the big city.

"Roger, did you have to let her tag along with us?" Mark growled when he was sure she wasn't listening.

"Mark, she needed someone to stay with and she freaking begged me. You know how she gets when she really wants something and she really wanted to come and live with us. She did THE POUT, Mark. How am I supposed to say no to that? And hey, how do you know she didn't want to come so she could be with you?" He asked with a teasing wink.

Mark rolled his eyes at his best friend's suggestion.

"Roger, that's ridiculous. You know as well as I do that I'm Maureen's friend and nothing more."

"Is that my name I hear, Marky?" Maureen asked as she ran over to the towards the two friends. "I hope it's good things you're saying about me."

Mark couldn't help but to smile when he heard her voice and that nickname she liked to use for him. Sometimes he liked to think of it as more of a pet name. A name of affection.

"Of course, Maureen. How could I say anything bad about you?" He gushed, turning into some sap as soon as Maureen spoke to him.

The only reason he was still complaining about Maureen behind her back was because now he knew it was going to be impossible for him to move on but a small part of him was happy to have her close to him still. It would have been hard to let her go and he was happy he didn't have to go through that but it was going to be even harder to move on when he was reminded of his feelings for her every day.

After living with the gang for about a month, Mark really couldn't take it anymore. Maureen would walk around the loft in only her underwear sometimes which drove him crazy. Especially when he saw the way Benny looked at her. And every time she laughed or smiled he was reminded of why he fell for her in the first place. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to conceal his feelings for her. And then it hit him. He had thought of the perfect way to express his adoration for the gorgeous drama queen. He decided to be her secret admirer and leave notes around the loft for her to find. It was the best way for him to let her know how he felt without having to tell her himself. With the way he treated her he figured she would be able to put two and two together. Who else in the loft would have those kinds of feelings for her?

That night when everyone went out to their new favorite restaurant, The Life Café, Mark insisted on staying back to work on putting his film together but really he wanted to work on his first secret admirer note to Maureen.

He sat down with a black pen and a pad of notebook paper and thought about what he wanted to write. By the time he thought of something that was sweet yet not corny he had gone through ten pages of paper. Each one that he wrote but didn't approve of he ripped into a million tiny pieces and threw them in the trash can so no one would find them. His next try was perfect though. It communicated exactly what he wanted to say. He thought she would think it was cute but not over the top and that's exactly what he was going for.

When he finished the note it read:

_Maureen,_

_There are 12 months in a year, 30 days in a month, 7 days in a week, 24 hours in a day, 60 minutes in an hour, but there is only one girl like you in a lifetime._

_Love, _

_Your Secret Admirer_

He smiled with satisfaction when he read it over one last time and then he folded it up, drew a heart on the outside of the note and wrote Maureen's name on the inside of it before getting up and searching for the perfect place to leave it. It had to be somewhere that only Maureen would look and it had to be somewhere she would be sure to find it soon.

He decided he would leave it under her pillow that night so she would find it when she came back to the loft right before she went to bed. It would give her sweet dreams and maybe, if he was lucky, she would even figure out that he wrote it.


End file.
